modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitchell Pritchett
Mitchell Vincent Pritchett is Jay's son and Claire's younger brother. He and Cam have adopted a Vietnamese young girl named Lily. He is a high-strung person. He received an undergraduate degree from Cornell and a law degree from Columbia University. As of "The Wedding (Part 2)", he is married to Cameron. Personality At most times he is the exact opposite of Cam which usually causes disagreements. Cam acts as a counterbalance to Mitchell. He appears to suffer from ornithophobia, which is the fear of birds. Relationships Cameron Cam has been Mitchell's boyfriend for almost nine years. The two men are opposites in personality because of their contrasting upbringings. Cameron grew up on a farm, was very good in athletics, had a supportive family and isn't afraid to be flamboyant which contrasts greatly with Mitchell's conservative, contemporary childhood. This has worked well (and challenged) them over the years because Mitchell's good sense levels out Cameron's theatrical whims and Cameron's assertiveness has helped when Mitchell shows meekness. A good example of Cameron being a strange but great boyfriend is in "Fizbo"; Cameron is a professionally trained clown, which bothers Mitchell, but even in costume Cam is effectively protective when Mitchell gets in a tiff with a rude man at a gas station. Cameron is often concerned with Mitchell's bad habits, such as hiding affection in public, overthinking or becoming over competitive, or holding onto baggage from his parents. In "Suddenly, Last Summer", gay marriage is approved in the state of California so the couple consider how the other would propose to one another (to family members--not with each other). Both come up with romantic and silly structures, though on their way to their joined surprises they get a flat tire. In doing the mundane task they sincerely reminisce on their relationship, both get on one knee and mutually agree to marry the other. Jay To put it mildly: Mitchell has baggage with his father. Jay was a tough father growing up and took a while to accept that his son was gay (even though it was obvious in childhood). This has led Mitchell to very much want to appeal to his father, however it doesn't take long for one to disappoint the other. Jay has recognized his mistakes with his son and has tried to reflect better understanding with his stepson, Manny. Despite Mitchell's complaints, he learned patience in dealing with his father and strength in acceptance (though it is often forgotten). Claire Mitchell's older sister, whom he is close to. Though they had different social standings growing up, Claire enjoys how much she has in common with her brother. They share similar hobbies, such as exercise, craft-making, figure-skating and persnickety habits with high standards for their families and themselves. Lily Mitchell loves his daughter with all his heart but is often distracted by work. Gloria Gloria is Mitchell's step-mother. In "After the Fire" Claire thought that Mitchell were trying to transform Gloria to Dede, when Mitchell told to Claire that he were not doing that, Claire confessed to Gloria that she thought that prefer Mitchell before her. And later Gloria said that she prefer Mitchell before her. Alex Alex appreciates that she has much in common with her uncle and is best shown in Season Three Reception TV.com has named Mitchell and Cameron one of the 5 best TV dads, saying, "Cam and Mitchell adopted baby Lily from Vietnam way back in ''Modern Family's'' pilot episode, and have been inadvertently Americanizing her ever since." Trivia *His middle name is Vincent. *He, Jay, Gloria, Phil, Claire and Cameron have appeared in every episode. *His portrayer, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, is gay in the real-life. Quotes Main Article: Mitchell Pritchett Quotes de:Mitchell Pritchett Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pritchett Family Category:Pritchett-Tucker Family Category:Adults